


Coughs and Sneezes

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disclaimer - nobody in this fic has Covid19, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Akaashi is normally an early riser but he's not answering his door despite asking Bokuto to take him for a skating lesson. So what's up?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Coughs and Sneezes

Bokuto knocked again on the door of Keiji’s apartment, where was he? He was usually up by this hour even on a weekend; especially this weekend since they were going skating. He had pestered Bokuto to give him another lesson. Typical Akaashi he thought, he had to be good at everything he tried. Failure just didn’t appear in his vocabulary.

Bokuto fished in his pocket for his key; maybe Keiji was in the shower or something and just couldn’t hear him knock. They certainly needed to get moving if they wanted the rink quiet. He knew Keiji would hate falling over in front of a crowd, especially the kids who could skate like little demons.

He pushed open the door and listened, no water running, his ranger senses started to kick in. 

He tried again. “Akaashi, are you there? Come on slugabed it’s time to get up.” This time he thought he heard a moan from his room. He hurried to his door and knocked.

“Akaashi?”

That was definitely a moan, oh well might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb he thought and pushed open the door.

Keiji lay in a tangled sheet, lank strands of hair clinging to his head and face. His forehead glistened with perspiration and his skin looked pale. 

Bokuto sat on the edge of the bed and felt his forehead.

“Akaashi you’re burning up!” he exclaimed.

He stripped off his jacket, tossed it over a chair then hurried through to the bathroom. Rifling through the cupboards he found a bottle of paracetamol and grabbed a washcloth. Then he hurried to the kitchen, filled a bowl and a glass with cold water, put everything on a tray and returned to the bedroom.

“Right Akaashi, now I want you to take a couple of these to get that fever coming down, ok?” Bokuto ordered, shaking out a couple of pills.

Keiji gave a slight nod and winced as though his head was pounding. It probably was Bokuto thought, but the tablets would help that too. He helped Keiji sit up to swallow the pills then lay him back on the pillows and straightened his sheets. Next he took the washcloth, wrung it out in the cold water and began bathing his forehead. Keiji gave a weak smile.

“Does that feel better?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes,” Keiji whispered, his eyes drifting shut.

“Well you just rest there till those pills start to work. It looks to me as though you have flu Akaashi.”

Bokuto sat there bathing his forehead for about twenty minutes, watching as his colour gradually returned to something more normal. Eventually Keiji opened his eyes again and croaked weakly. “Bokuto san it could be Swine Flu.”

“Swine Flu?” 

Keiji pointed to the newspaper that had fallen to the floor beside his bed. “Page three.”

Bokuto picked up the paper and found page three. On it was a large article about a factory having to close due to an outbreak of Swine Flu among the staff. The same factory they had visited that week to follow up a lead on their latest case.

“You see, we could have been exposed. I need to get tested, you too.”

“I feel fine Akaashi, not even a cold. But you are in no fit state to visit the doctor how are we going to test you?”

“You just need a swab of saliva from my throat. I have plenty of those in my case and Washio can test for it at the lab.”

“Ok Akaashi, where’s your case?”

“Living room,” he croaked

Bokuto fetched the case through and handed him a sterile swab from his supplies. He swabbed the inside of his own throat and slid the swab back into its sealed container.

“There, now take that to the lab.”

Bokuto shook his head. “Nothing doing Akaashi, I’m not leaving you alone. I’ll call Washio and ask him to pick it up.” He pulled out his phone and called the lab, explaining what they needed. Washio agreed to collect the sample and run the test. After all the last thing they needed was an outbreak at the lab. 

Around a quarter of an hour later there was a knock at Keiji’s door. Bokuto picked up the sample and headed out to the hall. He opened the door to see a concerned looking Washio on the doorstep.

“How is he Bokuto?”

“The fever’s gone down a bit but he still aches and has no appetite. He’s weak but that’s normal for flu so I guess it’s wait and see time.”

Washio took the swab. “I’ll get back over to the lab straight away and I’ll call you as soon as I have a result.”

“Thanks Washio.”

He squeezed his arm gently. “Look after him Bokuto.”

“I will Washio, I will.”

Bokuto headed back to Keiji and found that he’d drifted off to sleep again. Probably the best thing he could do. After all he’d probably hardly slept the night before. He pulled up a chair and picked up the newspaper. Folding it open to the crossword he took a pen and sat pondering the clues.

A couple of hours later he had swapped the crossword for one of Keiji’s own books and was re-reading a favourite scene when his cell phone vibrated gently in his pocket. He pulled it out, the ID said Washio.

“Hi Washio.” He answered softly. “Yeah he’s sleeping.” 

“It is, ok I’ll tell him then.” 

“Yeah I’m staying till he’s back on his feet so I’m not sure when I’ll be in, could you let Yamiji know?”

“Thanks Washio, you’re a star, I owe you one.”

He closed his phone and slid it back in his pocket. He looked at his sleeping partner and smiled. It wasn’t what he’d had in mind for the weekend but he didn’t care. For once Keiji was actually letting him take care of him and that was enough for Bokuto. He settled back with his book and lost himself in the narrative again.

Half an hour later Keiji’s eyes flickered open, he saw Bokuto reading beside him, one of his books too. He smiled. 

“Bokuto san,” he croaked, his throat feeling dry and sore.

Bokuto’s head flew up. “Akaashi how are you?”

“Sore, and thirsty.”

He helped Keiji sip at the water and then checked his watch. “You can have a couple more pills now if you want Akaashi?”

“Please.”

He passed them over and Keiji swallowed them down. Then he lay back, the effort of even that much activity had drained him.

“Washio called, he had your results.”

“And?”

He sighed. “Let’s face it Akaashi when have you ever done anything normal? You want the bad news?”

Keiji just gave him an eye roll.

“The world famous and extraordinary genius Akaashi Sensei has been confirmed as having…plain old ordinary influenza. Sorry Akaashi, nothing special about your flu.” Bokuto grinned. 

“Grin all you like Detective Bokuto but ordinary flu or not I can still give it to you.” Keiji rasped.

“Someone is feeling better already.” Bokuto smiled.

“Not much. But I have been thinking Bokuto san.”

“Now Akaashi no thinking, you have to rest and that includes your enormous brain.” Bokuto scolded

“Stop talking nonsense Bokuto san, are you sure you’re not delirious?”

“No flu here Akaashi.”

“Yet. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, what did you call me when you arrived, it sounded like slug something?”

Bokuto nodded. “Slugabed.”

“And just what is a slugabed?”

“A word you don’t know obviously. Pinky stumps the Brain again, that’s twice. You’re slipping Akaashi.”

“Bokuto san.” he pleaded.

“Ok Akaashi. A slugabed is someone who doesn’t get up early.”

“Well that’s not fair then.” Keiji pouted. “I am sick.”

“Alright Akaashi I will concede you are not a slugabed.”

“Good.” Keiji yawned.

“Now go back to sleep until your next dose of pills is due.”

“Yes Bokuto san,” he said meekly and shut his eyes.

“Now I know you’re sick,” Bokuto muttered.

“Actually I’m just going to lie here and compose the next sex scene for my new book; I seem to have a sudden inspiration.” Keiji smiled suggestively. 

“Well don’t blame me if your fever comes back then.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Bokuto san, after all you are the one that inspired it.”

Bokuto picked up the bottle and rechecked the label, nope definitely not Vicodin. He ran his finger round the neck of his t-shirt, suddenly he felt a little warm.


End file.
